


A trial of flirt

by LaughableMatters



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Court AU, Flirting, Humor, Judge and Accused, Kissing, Lawyer and Federal Prosecutor, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMatters/pseuds/LaughableMatters
Summary: Court AU with the OT4, Ace, Ash, Bill and David Tapp.Ace is accused of commiting tax fraud. Tapp, his lawyer, will try to defend him against Ash, the federal prosecutor. On the other side, Judge Overbeck will be here to give justice to our poor ex-gambler.There's art based of it, made by my friend Bill, from tumblr: https://asktheoldbastards.tumblr.com/post/187565437684/a-piece-based-a-scene-in-laughablemarble-s-court





	1. Visconti did it!

**Author's Note:**

> This story began with a headcanon and ended up being a little story with humor and kisses ! Enjoy!

‘’Tax fraud or did you mess with the wrong guy at the casino?’’ Tapp asked, sitting on his desk, facing Ace, ex-gambler. 

The Argentinian sat on the chair in front of his lawyer, a man he knew for a while now, since he started getting in trouble by owning people money. 

‘’David-’’, he started. 

‘’Ace, I swear to god, you better not be wanted by some mafioso, or worse-’’

‘’It's tax fraud.’’ Ace answered, defeated. He liked Tapp and didn’t wanted to disappoint him with such troublesome situations.

Reading the files, Tapp understood that Ace was running away from some taxes he couldn’t pay. Understandable, but still a crime. At least he didn’t kill anybody. He knew his friend, he wasn’t like that. 

\---------

Arriving at the court, Ace remained silent. His comments wouldn’t be welcomed, as Tapp told him that the prosecutor and the judge may be the ones he was usually working against. Sitting at David’s spot, Ace looked around. A few people were sitting there. Maybe people from other trials. The judge hasn’t arrived still, but someone walked in.  
It was middle aged man, dressed in a dark red and black robe, the type that prosecutors wore. Ace raised an eyebrow at his sight, as the man, walking past them, winked at him and grinned. 

‘’So love, getting another baby to take care of?’’ the federal public prosecutor asked, his grin getting wider as he saw David’s annoyed face. 

‘’He’s your age, Williams.’’, Tapp said, looking at his files. 

It was a part of Ash’s personality. Always flirting, teasing. Looking at Ace, Ash kissed his fingers and send an invisible kiss to the ex-gambler. 

’What the fuck’, thought Ace, ‘I should’ve took HIM as my damn lawyer’, even though Ash would be against him in court.

Sitting down on his spot, Ash didn’t stop smiling. He knew Tapp for a few years now, competing with the man to take down his clients, and eventually wanting to take David out. On a date. He maybe got a little crush on the lawyer. But he didn’t knew that David looked at him more than he should admit during trials.  
A few minutes later, a man arrived, announcing the arrival of the judge. Dressed in a black robe and white collar with a wooden hammer in his hand, the white bearded man walked in and sat on his throne. The room went silent, as everybody looked at his tired face. Judge Overbeck was an honest and good man. He sometimes closed his eyes on the most miserable and pitiful culprits for small crimes. Maybe Ace was going to be one of them, Tapp hoped. He didn’t wanted his friend to get into prison, because no, hell no, that option was not happening. 

‘’Stand up.’’, Bill said, throwing a serious look at Ace without him saying a single thing. ‘’Sit down. Let’s begin the trial.’’ He said, looking at Ash. 

Judge Overbeck knew Tapp and Williams very well. They were often against each other, and hell, each trials were really animated because of them. Ash always being dramatic and David minimizing everything, trying to save the day. There was sometimes tension, inside jokes, sarcasm. 

‘’Your honor.’’ Ash started. Turning his head to his right, he continued. ‘’Mr Visconti here, is accused of tax fraud. Not so pretty for someone that claims on rolling on money.’’

‘’Excuse me?’’ Tapp interrupted, Ash getting already on his nerve. 

‘’According to his file, it’s not the first time Mr Visconti gets in trouble, right?’’

‘’I’ll have you know that my client here have money issues, so no, he doesn’t roll on money.’’

‘’If you say so, Davey.’’ Ash replied, getting a few gasps from the crowd. Let the drama begin.

‘’Continue.’’ Bill said, getting impatient. 

‘’So, I propose that we look deeper into his files to know what went wrong, you honor, and why he committed the fraud.’’, Ash said. 

‘’Objection!’’, interrupted Tapp.

‘’Objection accepted, what is it?’’, the judge asked.

‘’We already studied his files, there’s nothing new to see there!’’

‘’Aw, that’s cute.’’ replied the federal prosecutor.

‘’Williams. ‘’ Bill said, looking at him. 

‘’Your honor,’’ David started. ‘’My client had multiple issues with money, sure. But this tax fraud was a simple error. He tried to pay what he owned but the company thought that he was committing a fraud-’’

‘’He did commit the fraud.’’ Ash interrupted, looking at Ace. ‘’Why lie, Mr Visconti? I still have questions you know.’’

‘’I-’’ Ace started.

‘’Your honor, I want to ask a few questions to our man here. I think that I’m on something.’’

‘’Your honor-’’ started Tapp, before getting interrupted by a hammer slamming a little wooden log.

‘’I have mixed feelings on this case.’’ He admitted, wanting to know more about Visconti. He was intrigued but sure that something was happening. 

Having no choice, Ace walked to sit next to the judge. Ash followed him shortly after. 

‘’So, good lookin’. What do you for a living?’’

‘’I work at a casino.’’

‘’Nice. What do you do in there?’’

‘’I hold the gambling standard.’’

‘’Important thing, everyone.’’ Ash said, turning to the crowd, the corny smile not leaving his lips. Tapp saw his expression and wanted to make the grin disappear in his own personal ways-

‘’Have you ever gambled yourself?’’ He asked, Ace looking into his eyes. The jerk already knew his whole life in 2 seconds. 

‘’I did, a few times.’’, He said, feeling the gaze of Tapp on him. 

Looking at him for a few seconds, Ash smiled.

‘’You committed the fraud, did you?’’ he asked, leaning dangerously into Ace’s private space. The ex-gambler formed his lips into a thin line, taking a quick look on Ash’s lips. Oh hell.

‘’Objection your honor, this is inappropriate behaviour! Leave my client alone Williams!’’ Tapp shouted unconsciously. 

Laughing, Ash backed up and looked a Tapp.

‘’Don’t be jealous Davey, I’d love to get inappropriate with you, anyday’’. He said, sitting down, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. ‘’I’m done, your honor. It’s obvious that he tried to fraud. Tapp himself said that he had some money issues. ‘’

Even though Ash went back to the trial, the judge couldn’t unhear the man’s statements.

‘’Prosecutor Williams, you’re aware that any relationship with a rival or a client is punished, yes?’’ Judge Bill asked him, hearing a chuckle. 

‘’Excuse my honesty your honor, but you didn’t seem only curious about Mr Visconti’s culpability.’’ Ash said, noticing how long Bill stared at Ace, discreetly. 

Surprised, Tapp raised his eyebrows and looked at the judge, a tiny smile on his lips. There may be a chance to win. 

‘’You honor, would you let a man, trying his best to put food on his table, be wrongly accused?” He asked, when the judge turned his head to Ace. 

The gambler was giving him a sincere smile, his hands intertwined on his lap. 

‘’Is it true that you tried to pay back what you owned, Mr Visconti?’’ The judge asked. 

‘’Yes, you honor. As I may have been working in a casino, I myself had to repay some things for work or for my personal life. Yet, they seem a hundred percent positive about my culpability.’’ Ace said, tilting his head in a cute way, Bill urging himself to recompose his posture.

‘’Release him!’’ a man from the witness public shouted. Ace got everyone’s attention, and in one gesture, convinced everyone of his innocence.

‘’You shut your mouth’’ , Ash said, looking at the man. Turning his head back to Ace, he spoke. ‘’You can’t fool me Mr Visconti. Something’s wrong with this case, I feel it.’’

‘’If you don’t stop right there Williams, there’s something I’m going to make you feel, you hear me?’’, Tapp said, nearly threatening Ash. Oh, angry David was attractive as hell.

Surprised, but suddenly interested, Ash looked at Tapp. A second of silence followed his thoughts, when he spoke again. ‘’Oh really?’’ He grinned widely, making Tapp grin back.

‘’Yes.’’ He simply answered, not taking his eyes off Williams. 

‘’Get a room you two!’’ shouted the same man in the crowd. Ace laughed, before hearing the hammer hit the log. 

‘’Enough. I will declare this case closed until further notice. I’ve heard enough for now.’’ Judge Bill announced, to Ace and Tapp’s relief. 

‘’Thank you, your honor.’’ Tapp nodded, waving at Ace to get back to him so they can leave the court. 

Ash on the other hand was concentrated, lost in his thoughts. The trial didn’t ended like he wanted, but at least he had something to work with, with a certain lawyer. Oh, this was going to be fun.  
Ace on his part, saw Bill look at him curiously, noticing a smile on the judge’s face. Well, this ended well.


	2. Nevermind, Visconti didn't do it.

A few days later, the case was announced to be opened again. Ace followed Tapp in the court’s corridor, still amazed at how majestic and huge it was. 

‘’Did you reopened the files again?’’ the ex-gambler asked.

‘’Yeah.’’ David answered, looking at a worried Ace. He smiled. ‘’Don’t worry Ace, it’s going to be okay.’’

‘’I’m sure of that, Dave, but this Ash, he didn’t seem convinced. I mean, he knows that I’ve committed the crime.’’

‘’Ace.’’ Tapp said. ‘’You’re already a free man.’’

‘’Oh. Well, thank you, bye!’’ Ace said, turning around, ready to leave. He stopped his tracks when he heard his friend’s laugh. 

‘’Come on buddy, let’s go.’’ the lawyer chuckled, resting a hand on Ace’s back. 

Entering the room, Ace noticed Ash sitting on his spot, the file resting in front of him. It was closed, and Ash’s eyes were staring forward. He had a mysterious smile on his face and seemed lost in his thoughts again.

‘’Mr Williams.’’, Tapp greeted him, sitting on the lawyer’s spot, Ace next to him. 

‘’Mr Tapp.’’ Ash answered. The prosecutor was now looking intensely at David.

‘’I hope to convince you with my client, today.’’

‘’I’d like to see that.’’ Ash replied, calm. Too calm for Ace’s taste. The man’s attitude drastically changed overnight, and Ace wondered why.

A few minutes later, the judge entered silently. He looked angry and ready to destroy anyone that would come to annoy him. ‘Well shit’, Ace thought. 

Sitting on his throne, the judge commanded the room to stand up and sit down. Court and trial protocol. 

‘’I declare this case reopened.’’ He announced, hitting the hammer on the log.

‘’You honor,’’ Ash started, ‘’Mr Visconti, like we discussed on the first trial, is accused of fraud, tax fraud to be precise. He declared the other day that he worked at a casino and yet, said that he was low on money. Or working in a casino can provide you for a long term healthy lifestyle. I think Mr Visconti here had done more than just ‘work’. 

‘’What do you mean?” Judge Overbeck asked. 

‘’He might’ve been playing too. In the casino I mean.’’

‘’Objection !’’ Said Tapp, accepted by the judge. ‘’Mr Williams, you should check out the casino’s policy before saying such things. It’s forbidden for an employee to spend money and play at the casino he’s working in.’’ 

‘’Why that, love?’’ Ash teased, crossing his arms. A feminine chuckle was heard from the crowd, Ash winking at her. 

‘’Because it’s their rules.’’. Tapp answered.

‘’He could’ve been playing in another casino.’’, Ash insisted. 

‘’Sure, let’s bother my client to drive over 4 or 5 hours to get to the next casino. Everyday. To play.’’

‘’Hm.’’ Ash replied. 

‘’You honor, I wish to clarify something with my client.’’

‘’Accepted. Mr Visconti, you are invited to get questioned. Please place yourself.’’ Judge Overbeck said, waving at Ace to come and sit down. 

Sitting on the spot, Ace looked at Tapp. David was smiling at him. A reconforted smile from a friend like David was what kept Ace going. He hated courts and trials, always being put on the spot and looked at by everyone around. 

‘’Mr Visconti.’’ Tapp started. ‘’Before the company attacked you, did you manage to pay your taxes in time?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Ace responded. 

‘’Have you ever been on a thin wire on your bank account before?’’

‘’Yes. But I always manage to pay back what I own.’’

‘’Is it true that the company sent you hateful letters and threatened you?’’ Tapp asked, before getting interrupted. 

‘’They what?!’’ Judge Overbeck said loudly.

‘’They threatened my client, your honor. Hateful letters, threatening to come and take his goods, then threatening to attack him.’’

‘’This is illegal, Mr Tapp!’’ the Judge said, getting overworked. Ace looked at him curiously, as he saw a thin glimpse of something. It’s like he wanted to protect Ace from them. A wave of satisfaction and shyness grew on him. It was unusual for him. 

‘’Your honor, I believe that the goods taken away is a thing, but attacking a person is not.’’ Ace said, looking into Bill’s eyes. That was the first time he got to see his blue eyes. Calm and yet, tired.

‘’Of course, Mr Visconti. I should put you on a protection program.’’ He said, making Ace very aware that he was on his side. The culprit’s side. Oh Lord.

That send a smile on Tapp’s face.

Ash stepped into the moment. ‘’I suggest that we question the company, get some answers out of them.’’ he said, when Tapp looked at him with a discreet smile.

(Flashback)  
After the first trial ended, Ash walked back to his office in the west part of the court’s huge building. You could easily lose your path in there, but Tapp knew every single room and a lot of people who worked there. After saying goodbye to Ace, he went straight to Ash’s office. The man was concentrated on the case, and so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear David enter the room, until he felt something hit the back of his head. 

‘’Ow!’’ He said loudly, turning around before noticing the file he’d been hit with, Tapp looking unhappy with him.

‘’Jesus, David, next time hit the butt, it’ll be a whole lot easier!’’ he said, getting up. 

‘’Ash, you’re going to listen to me now.’’

‘’Oh, giving orders now?’’ Ash said, leaning on the wall, next to his desk. 

‘’Ace is a very good friend of mine. He didn’t commit the crime, he-’’

‘’Save it, David. It’s obvious he did. He’s been playing games, betting too much money, often losing. He seems like a fun guy though, too bad.’’

‘’Ash. ‘’ Tapp said, in a serious tone that got the federal prosecutor attention. ‘’After all those years and all those fights during our trials, you know me. You know I don’t let criminals go. Ace is not a criminal. He didn’t kill anyone, just fooled some folks, that’s it.’’

‘’And you want me to let go of that case.’’

‘’That would be appreciated.’’

‘’And what are you going to do if I refuse? I mean David come on-’’

‘’Ash-’’

‘’The Lawyer Tapp is asking me to close my eyes on a case-’’

‘’Ash!’’

‘’I mean , really I-’’ Ash continued, before getting pushed and pinned against the wall he was leaning on. He breathed in surprised, looking at David who was centimeter away from his face.

‘’Again, that would be greatly appreciated.’’ Tapp said. 

They looked at each other for a few second, David taking a quick look on Ash’s lips, before feeling the pinned man leaning and going for a kiss. He didn’t questioned it, on the contrary, as he embraced Ash’s waist and kissed back, Ash resting a hand on David’s cheek. Tongues were now dancing, both tasting each other, taking their time for something they craved for a long time now.

The lawyer’s reflex to close the door was welcomed, as he was now attacking Ash’s jaw and neck with kisses, nipping at every area he could touch with his lips, earning soft breathes and low moans out of the prosecutor. 

They were chasing each other unconsciously, finally catching each other.  
(End of flashback)

Ash continued, looking at Tapp.

‘’But again, the threats are indeed illegal. I support that protection program, your honor.’’

‘’Good.’’ Bill said.’’I’ve seen enough of proof that Mr Visconti did his best to keep up with his struggles and still got the attention of a pitiful company. I declared the case closed for the moment, as we will see if the accusation can be dropped by the company. Until this day, you are free to walk away, Mr Visconti.’’ The judge announced, hitting the hammer. 

\- - -

Outside the court, Ace and Tapp were discussing about the outcomes of the trial.

‘’I’ll leave you for now, Ace. Get home safe and take care, don’t get yourself into more trouble. We’ll handle everything now.’’ David said, taking Ace in his arms. 

‘’Bye David, and thank you again for all this, it means a lot to me.’’ Ace replied, watching his friend leave. 

Ready to take the car, Ace walked around the court, taking his time to observe everything and everyone. He sat outside on a marble bench, enjoying the cool air, when a shadow caught his attention. Looking up, he saw a familiar face.

‘’Mr Visconti.’’

Ace stood up immediately. ‘’Your honor.’’

‘’I have a request. You will be soon in a protection program, but I still wanted you to get the file. We could discuss it, maybe.’’ He suggested to a very surprised Ace.

The ex-gambler smiled at him, straightening his jacket. ‘’With a coffee, maybe?’’

‘’I thought more about dinner.’’, Professional dinner.

‘’A judge inviting me to dinner? That’s new.’’, Ace chuckled, making Bill feel a little warm in his chest. 

‘’Why not. Aside from being a judge, I’m a normal person.’’

‘’Well, why not indeed. I accept your invitation, you honor.’’

‘’You can call me by my name, when we will be eating.’’, Bill said, earning the little head tilting gesture from Ace. ‘’Bill.’’

‘’Then I accept your invitation, Bill.’’, Ace replied, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this little story, don't forget Bill's art: https://asktheoldbastards.tumblr.com/post/187565437684/a-piece-based-a-scene-in-laughablemarble-s-court , because without it, the chapters would've not been on AO3 today.


End file.
